Si le matará
by Kagome-Chan-inuka
Summary: Si le matará, dejaría de sentir esta molesta sensación, este extraño sentimiento que me carcome cada vez que estoy enfrente de ella, cada vez que me mira.


Mi primer fic espero que les guste es un one shot, por favor dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció si les gusto no les gusto, lo hice de mi pareja favorita de este anime InuyashaxKagome con un poco de MirokuxSango, el fic es narrado desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha.

**Si le matará (one shot)**

Si le matará, dejaría de sentir esta molesta sensación, este extraño sentimiento que me carcome cada vez que estoy enfrente de ella, cada vez que me mira.

No puedo soportar la manera en que me mira cada vez que nos encontramos, cuando me mira con esos ojos suplicantes llenos de tristeza, temor y desesperación así es llega un momento en el que ella parece no soportarlo más y lagrimas llenas de aquellos sentimientos comienzan a caer por sus ojos y a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas. Lo odio, no puedo soportarlo el sonido de su voz cuando me grita suplicándome que me detenga, que vuelva en mí, que deje de seguir las órdenes de él.

Ella no entiende, no entiende que es mi deseo perderme en las palabras de ese ser. Así es si solo pudiese perder mi conciencia y solo escuchar sus palabras se que un día lo hice pero por alguna razón en aquel momento mi conciencia no se perdió completamente como ahora lo deseo, como el cree.

Si tan solo eso pasará, si tan solo eso sucediera dejaría de sentir este extraño sentimiento, esta molesta sensación, dejaría de sufrir. Eso es si le matará mi sufrimiento moriría con ella.

Inuyasha-escucho una voz detrás de mi llamándome que me saca de mis pensamientos,

se trata de él.

Si mi señor Naraku-contestó e intento darme vuelta rápidamente para no seguir dándole la espalda, pero el me detiene y comienza a susurrarme sus ordenes al oído.

Yo solo escucho atentamente lo que me dice. Esta bien, lo que usted ordene- es lo único que me limito a contestar mientras hago una reverencia hacia él puedo notar como una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y me retiró a cumplir las ordenes que me ha dado.

Me dirijo hacia el lugar donde se encuentra ella las ordenes de Naraku fueron claras y mientras más cerca estoy del lugar donde ella esta más resuenan en mi cabeza "Inuyasha quiero que mates a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del poblado por el que pasamos el otro día, en ese lugar también se encuentra Kagome y quiero que esta vez no falles y la elimines de una vez por todas". Por alguna extraña razón acabo de poner mis manos sobre mis oídos como si creyera que al hacer eso dejaré de escuchar sus palabras que siguen resonando.

Pero ¿Por qué no deseo escucharlas? Si se supone que mi deseo es perderme en sus palabras, simplemente no puedo comprenderme a mi mismo. He llegado al lugar indicado la gente me mira con odio, temor, asco y repulsión. Por alguna razón siento como si hubiese habido un tiempo en el que hubiese estado con humanos que no me miraban así, sino que me miraban calidamente.

Las miradas de estos humanos solo me provocan el deseo de matarlos, no se porque solo puedo sentir el deseo de matar. Ahora solo me queda pensar como los mataré ¿les mostraré mi verdadera forma ahora que soy un youkai completo? Puedo sentir que antes no lo era¿utilizo mi espada? Aquella que me dio Naraku cuando ya no fui capaz de empuñar la mía o quizás deba descuartizarlos con mis garras. Al parecer suena más divertido hacer lo ultimo así que comienzo a hacerlo y veo como los humanos corren despavoridos, escucho las suplicas de los que se tropezaron al intentar huir o les fue imposible correr por el miedo, así que comienzo a desgarrar uno a uno los cuerpos de los habitantes de este lugar, escucho los gritos de agonía y las suplicas de cada uno de ellos mientras los despedazo con mis garras y siento su sangre aún calida correr por ellas.

De repente escucho nuevamente aquella voz que tanto odio es ella nuevamente suplicando que me detenga mientras lagrimas brotan como siempre de sus ojos y caen por sus pálidas mejillas, no lo soporto, no soporto verla llorar pero ¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo.

Así que nuevamente ignoro sus palabras y continúo con la masacre, ella intenta correr hacia donde estoy pero el monje, la exterminadora y el kitsunake que siempre están con ella la detienen.

Kagome-chan por favor entiende, Inuyasha ya no escucha tus palabras si te acercas el te matará - le dice la exterminadora.

Debe entenderlo Kagome-sama Inuyasha ya ha perdido su corazón, por más que deseemos ayudarlo ahora no podemos lo único que podemos hacer es derrotar a Naraku para salvarlo- le dice el monje mientras la sostiene evitando que corra hacia donde estoy.

Puedo escuchar a la exterminadora decir: lo siento Kagome-chan. En ese momento fijo mi mirada hacia donde se encuentran y puedo ver el arma que ella siempre usa dirigirse a mí. ¡Maldición! esto me dolerá no lograre esquivarla

De pronto el boomerang rebota antes de tocarme y se dirige hacia la exterminadora. Es la barrera de Naraku lo que me ha protegido. Huye Sango-grita el monje con desesperación. La exterminadora no alcanza a huir del boomerang.

El monje corre hacia donde se encuentra ella desesperado la chica se a desmayado, corre como si el mundo dependiera de ello, no, no es eso corre como si su mundo dependiera de ello, así es esa exterminadora debe serlo todo para el, no entiendo ese concepto tan estupido, esa manera de pensar, esa manera de sentir, jamás entenderé a los humanos.

El monje la levanta del suelo y la toma entre sus brazos mientras pregunta¡Sango¿Estas bien? Ella abre sus ojos y solo mueve su cabeza respondiendo afirmativamente.

¡Gracias a dios! –dice el joven monje ambos se miran en silencio por unos instantes.

Pero aquel silencio es interrumpido por la voz del pequeño kitsunake.

¡Kagome no vayas!- grita desesperado el pequeño zorro.

En ese instante de descuido del monje que la detenía ella corre hacia mí mientras el pequeño zorro grita desesperado. Corre, corre, corre hacia mi la distancia entre los dos se acorta poco a poco, se que esto esta sucediendo en tan solo unos instantes pero para mi pasa lentamente.

Cuando me doy cuenta ella ya esta rodeándome con sus brazos puedo sentir su pequeño cuerpo temblar al sollozar y repetir las mismas palabras de siempre: Inuyasha por favor vuelve a ser tú mismo no lo escuches; parece que todavía no entiende que mi deseo es perderme en sus palabras, para no escucharla a ella, para no sufrir más.

Inconcientemente la rodeo con mis brazos puedo escuchar los suspiros de alivio de ella y sus amigos al ver mi reacción, no puedo entender porque pero yo debo matarla esas fueron las ordenes y no solo eso: "Si le matara dejaría de sentir esta molesta sensación este extraño sentimiento que me carcome, que me absorbe cada vez que estoy enfrente de ella".

Si le matara podría salir de este abismo, este sufrimiento terminaría, si le matara estoy seguro que este dolor se iría. He clavado mis garras en su espalda y la he atravesado por completo, mi garras han salido por su pecho cubiertas de su calida sangre. Puedo escuchar un gemido de dolor, saco mis garras de su pecho y la veo caer lentamente

En sus ojos hay lagrimas que brotan al verme ¿será que he destrozado su alma? Su cuerpo impacta contra el suelo y sus lágrimas se detienen.

¿Ella ha muerto? Si esta muerta, le he matado, pero si por fin he conseguido lo que quería entonces porque de repente un gran vacío se a apoderado de mi alma, porque siento como si aquel sufrimiento que sentía se hiciera con cada segundo con cada instante que pasa desde que le he arrebatado su vida, el dolor de mi corazón se hiciera cada vez más grande y fuera a convertirse en un monstruo que me devorará ¿Por qué?¿Por qué¿Por qué? Mis piernas comienzan a temblar hasta que ya no pueden sostenerme y caigo de rodillas, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, miro mis manos cubiertas con su sangre, la miro a ella ahí inerte sin vida.

He matado a tanta gente sin el más mínimo remordimiento, sin una pizca de piedad, entonces porque en este momento siento como si hubiera cometido el mayor de los crímenes, la mayor de la vilezas.

Puedo escuchar al pequeño zorro llorar mientras la llama no le a importado acercarse hasta aquí con el peligro de que lo mate. Lagrimas corren por el rostro del monje mientras trata de impedir que la exterminadora se levante tome su arma y me ataque le dice lo peligroso que es acercarse o intentar algún movimiento, claro ellos saben que ya esta muerta es imposible que sobreviva al haber atravesado su corazón con mis garras.

La exterminadora grita¿Cómo has podido? En ese momento una solitaria lágrima corre por mi rostro. ¿Quien era esa mujer y que significaba para mí? Es lo único que puedo preguntarme mientras observo una vez más su cuerpo inerte, escucho a Naraku reír a lo lejos.

Espero que les alla gustado y que no quieran matarme despues de haberlo leido, si es un fic tragico, pero ese día estaba inspirada luego de leer algunos de los ultimos cap del manga y se me ocurrio esto que pasaría si Inuyasha cayera completamente bajo el control de Naraku y de ahí vino la idea.


End file.
